


A sleepover at my house

by ClaryFangirl



Series: Peter Parker Field Trips (Unrelated Onshots) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Field Trip, Fluff, Ignoring Infinity war and Endgame, M/M, May is Dead, Not really compliant with Civil War, Overnight trip to Stark Inustries, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFangirl/pseuds/ClaryFangirl
Summary: Peter Parker was many things, forgetful being one of them. He'd paid attention in class, just not when Ms Lantz had announced the field trip location.So, you can imagine his surprise when they arrived at Stark Industries for a tour and an overnight stay.yes, I did add Morgan in because she's adorable, I love her, and I refuse to leave her out of this story.





	A sleepover at my house

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do this, in my own way. I'm not really familiar with how things work in America (I'm Swedish) so it might be incorrect, but I tried.

Peter wasn't actively paying attention, he'd listened until Ms Lantz had announced the field trip location. Knowing his school, it would be some museum where they were allowed to sleep for one night. It was a tradition for the last senior year field trip to be an overnight one, so it wasn't news to him. He took the permission slip, folded, and pocketed it, not casting much of a glance at the paper.

As per usual, Happy showed up and drove him to the Tower, somehow surviving everything Peter was saying.  
 "And then, I was almost caught by Flash, but he's an idiot, so he wouldn't notice, which kinda makes me wonder how much it would take for him to notice. because if he didn't notice my Spiderman suit in my bag, I need to find his limit," He chatted. He talked the entire way up to his and Mr Stark's lab.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?"  
"Nothing, we have a field trip on Friday, but I didn't catch up where, and we're supposed to sleep there, too,"  
"Oh fun, do you have any new ideas for web fluid yet?"  
"A few," Peter replied, going off into a speech about how different chemicals reacted to different surfaces and how he had to find the best combinations. It wasn't until Steve announced that dinner was ready, that Peter even realised how much time had passed.

"Peter, tell me more about this field trip," Pepper said, loading pasta onto her plate.  
 "Field trip? Where?" Natasha's interest was piqued. She looked as if she was planning something, making eye contact with Clint and the other Avengers, and nodding suspiciously.  
"I don't know where it is to, but I'll find out on Friday,"  
"Speaking of which, Harley arrives Friday morning, at around ten, and no Peter, you may not miss school so you can meet him," Pepper said. Peter's face fell. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in weeks, as he'd returned to Tenessee for his sister's graduation.

Natasha signed the form, using her alias Natalie Rushman. Peter knew that having Mr Stark or Pepper sign it would arouse suspicion.

 

Friday rolled around, and Peter still had no idea where they were going. Ms Lantz hadn't made any effort to reprimand Peter, so he knew something was off.  
"Aren't you excited?" Ned asked once he saw Peter arrive at school.  
"Not really, because I wasn't paying attention in Chem so I didn't hear where we're going?" He was getting a bit tired of saying the same things over and over again, but he hoped he'd survive.  
"Oh, I'm not telling you,"  
"Wha- come on, man, I just wanna know where we're going,"  
"Nope,"

Ned kept to his word and refused to tell Peter anything. He also chose the seat next to the window and propped his bag to cover it.  So, Peter, without any knowledge of his destination, took out his phone and texted Harley.

 _**Ten-I-see:** _  
_hey, pete. i just landed, i'll be at si in like 20 mins_

 **Biderman:**  
hey, babe. i'm on a field trip, so i won't be able to see you tonight (it's an overnight thing)

_**Ten-I-see:**  
damn, i really wanted to kiss you hello_

_**Biderman:**  
guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow _

_  
_

"Now, we'll be arriving shortly. Before we do, I just want to go over some security measures. Listen to your tour guide, they know what they're doing and it's their job to keep you safe. Respect the boundaries they set, so don't touch anything unless you're explicitly told you're allowed to. Don't wander off-" She gave a pointed look to Peter. "And no fighting,"  
Honestly, Ms Lantz looked exhausted. Peter felt sorry for her, especially since she was about to chaperone 30 teenagers overnight.

They arrived, and Peter froze in his place.  
"Oh, _fuck_ ,"  
"How do you feel about your internship now, Parker?" Flash's voice came from behind him. Peter just ignored him, praying silently that none of the Avengers would show up and ruin his trip.

 

"Hi, we're Midtown, here for the tour and overnight stay?" Ms Lantz approached the desk. Maria, who sat behind it, smiled.  
"Of course, I'll send for the tour guide immediately," she said. Maria had recently gotten married, and she and her wife were still in their honeymoon phase, being happy 24/7. It was adorable, and, admittedly, contagious. It was hard not to smile in her presence.

She approached the group.  
"Ok, so the tour guide will be here soon. Please keep your voices down when you're around him because he just got back from a vacation. He's about your age, so there's not much of a superiority complex," She said. "Numero uno-" She did a hand wave resulting in her finger sticking up. Almost as if on cue, the elevator dinged and a man stepped out.

A man Peter Parker was familiar with. His boyfriend, Harley Keener. Peter was screaming internally but somehow managed to keep a poker face. Why the hell was his boyfriend leading the tour?

"Hey, I'm your tour guide, Harley. Maria, did you give them their passes yet?"  
"No, I was just going to, but then you showed up,"  
 "Should I take it from here? You can go up to the R&D labs, Elena's been talking about you like crazy, congratulations," He said. She handed him the box and disappeared towards the elevators.  
 "Where was I? Oh, that's right, passes. These all expire tomorrow at 3 PM, and you're welcome to take them home, they just won't work again. Do we have any questions?" Flash raised his hand.  
"What's the minimum age for an internship?"  
"Good question. Most interns are college age, but there's no strict age limit. There have been a few high schoolers and one middle schooler. She's a genius," Harley responded, handing out the passes absent-mindedly.  
 

"So, how hard would it be to get an internship?" Flash's questions never ended, did they?  
  "You'll need to apply, have at least a B+ in all subjects, and have 3 free hours a week. Most people get accepted because Stark Industries believe that everyone had a shot," he explained. Flash looked taken aback but didn't keep talking.  
  "Why does your pass look different than ours?" Ned called out.  
"Good question. There are 5 different kinds of passes. White, which is for tour groups, press and such. They give access to bathrooms, cafeteria and conference rooms. Blue, is for lower-level interns, typically the ones who aren't in college yet. Green is for higher level interns, paid ones, and college-age interns. Black is for janitors because they need cleaning access to the whole tower. Red, which is what I have, is for people who work with Mr Stark or the Avengers personally. Most people with red passes have their own bedrooms, as they spend a lot of time here at the tower. Mr Stark or the Avengers don't need passes, because FRIDAY, the AI, recognises them," Harley replied. 

He lead them through the metal detectors, making sure they all scanned their passes. FRIDAY didn't respond when Peter scanned his, meaning something was wrong.

"This is the Avengers Museum, you can spend an hour looking at the exhibits, so meet me in an hour here by the Black Widow exhibit," Harley said. Immediately, everyone scattered. Well, everyone but Peter, who stayed behind to talk to Harley.  
  "Hey babe," he said, facing the glass casing of Natasha's suit.  
"Hey, Pete. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"I'm good, except I really want to kiss you right now," Harley responded nonchalantly. Peter smiled softly.  
  "We can't, not yet, at least. Do you know if I'm allowed to sleep in my actual room?" He said.  
"I can talk to your teacher about it," Harley said. He left without another word.

"Dude, this is so cool!" Ned exclaimed once Peter arrived at the Spiderman part. It contained old memorabilia, such as his old suits, web shooters, and vials of old web fluid. It wasn't that impressive, not to Peter. He'd seen it many times, most of the times on himself. The moment was spoiled by Flash showing up.  
  "You see that hoodie? He wore that when he stole my car," He said smugly. His friends looked at each other, some of them in disbelief, others in shock.  
"'sup, Penis? Hey, I got questions for you, and I wasn't about to ask them in front of Ms Lantz or Keener. How the fuck didn't Keener notice your pass being fake? Did you pay him? Because there's no way you, Penis Parker, would have a Red pass,"  
"Yes, Flash, I paid off someone who works with Tony Stark. I work on Spiderman's tech, meaning I work with the Avengers. Just let it be, man,"

Two minutes before they were supposed to assemble, Harley found Peter.  
  "Your teacher seemed surprised that you weren't lying, but she allowed it to happen. I think she would like to see if you'd fake owning someone else's room or not," He whispered. Peter gave him a thankful smile, forcing himself not to give too much physical affection.

 

"The Research & Development labs!" Harley announced. "This is where interns come up with hypotheses and test them out. if they do, they send them over to the Engineering labs, which is next, to create the invention. Don't touch anything without asking the scientists, and respect the no. You have half an hour to look around,"

It took Flash 10 minutes to fuck something up.

To elaborate, he was gesturing wildly and knocked a vial of white milky liquid onto a small stack of papers, all handwritten. The intern, Saoirse, stared at the disaster in disbelief, not being able to show emotion. Flash apologised frantically, returning the vial to its original place.  
  Both Harley and Ms Lantz ushered them out of the lab. And the moment the door closed, you could hear glass crashing. Harley and Ms Lantz were speaking in hushed tones a bit away from the group, but not as if they were angry. Ms Lantz proceeded to grab Flash and lead him away.

"Alright team, that was a very unfortunate incident, and your teacher is talking to him right now. She told us to just go ahead to the Engineering labs, which is our next stop," Harley said, leading them up a set of stairs and through a corridor. Behind the doors, you could hear faint swearing, explosions, and screaming.  
  "Don't worry about the screamin' y'all, the interns are often sleep deprived, making them frustrated when their plans don't go well," Harley said in response to their alarmed facial expressions.

 

"This is Daphné, can you tell me what you're working on?" Harley said.  
"Sure, this is a medical robot. It scans you and can tell you what medical issues you might have, mental ones included, and can prescribe medicine," She pressed the power button, and the creation sprung to life.  
  "Daphné Smith, migraines, sleep deprivation, high levels of caffeine. Prescription, Paracetamol, Ibuprofen, Vitamin C supplements," It said slowly, subtitles appearing as the words were spoken on the stomach of the robot.  
"As you can see, it also provides a readable option if you have issues hearing or processing words, like me," She gestured towards the hearing aids in her ears. "It doesn't diagnose you with things it knows you're already treating,"

They got an hour to look around, and Harley repeated the 'no touching anything' rule, just to be safe.  
Peter spoke some more with Daphné, signing words he knew she had problems lipreading. They talked about their new inventions, signing about his Spider-Man things, but talking normally about school.

Sometime during the hour, they spent in the labs, Flash and Ms Lantz slipped in, receiving a brief explanation from Harley and then looking around the lab. Flash didn't bother Peter directly, as he was around Harley, but he did hear some insults being whispered. Peter shrugged it off, Flash did do a lot wrong, but he wouldn't try anything too dumb during the trip. Not when he'd ended up on the bad side of almost all of the employees.  
  

"Lunchtime y'all. We're headed for the cafeteria. You can either eat the food you brought or if you forgot your food, you can eat the food they serve there. I, personally, recommend their pizza, it's great," Harley said.

The cafeteria was large and surprisingly empty. Peter was used to the kitchen on the main floor, which was never really full, even though most of the Avengers lived there.

Speaking of which, Natasha had looked suspicious, but neither she or anyone else had been seen. Peter had a sliver of hope that they'd forgotten, but this was the Avengers, and they never forgot anything.  
  A low, tinny sound came from above them. Peter looked up and saw a vent. Oh, fuck no. Clint was in the goddamn vents.   
"Can you do me a favour and step away from the vent?" He asked his class. They looked confused but obliged. Lucky them, because ten seconds later, the vent cover thing fell, and with it, Hawkeye.  
   "Hey, sorry about that," He said.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Clint, just because you love Die Hard, doesn't mean it's a good idea to get everywhere through the fucking vents," Harley sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  "What's up, Tennessee? Did you just fly in this morning?"  
"You know I did, and it's your fault for not knowing," They kept bickering, and the class left to go get their food. Because teenagers fucking love food.

 

The afternoon was to be spent on the guest floor, where they had a few projects to work on. Then they'd watch a movie, eat dinner, and go to bed. It seemed pretty straightforward. But it wasn't.

During lunch, Tony had texted Harley that Morgan had wanted them to stay on the main floor, because she'd missed him and Peter, and she wanted to meet Peter's class. Harley had agreed, not being able to resist anything Morgan-related.  
  "Alright, class, there's been a change of plans!" Harley announced. They gave him their attention, but still stuffing their faces with food.  
"We've been permitted to sleep on the main floor, where the Avengers sleep, so you'll meet the rest of them," He looked at Clint, who was perched on a chair, eating pop tarts. The group erupted into cheers, and Peter was sure he saw Flash do the weird thing where you make a fist and pull it close to yourself.

"Your lie will be uncovered now, Penis. I can't wait to see how the Avengers react when they find out you've been telling people about your internship," Flash hissed. How did he get behind Peter?  
"You do realise that I'm telling the truth, I know that Clint travels in the vents, I know that Natasha sharpens knives to calm down, and I know that Thor has a weird obsession with pop tarts. Eugene, don't you get tired of picking on the same person?"  
  "Who else am I going to pick on? MJ? She's fucking terrifying,"  
"Thank you," She'd appeared in front of them. Flash was a sputtering mess, while Peter just looked at her in confusion.  
  "MJ, how did you get here? I could've sworn you weren't on the bus,"  
"I don't like taking the bus. Ms Lantz allowed me to meet you there, and I've been drawing your facial expressions ever since. How do you know sign language?" She said as if it was common knowledge. Flash slowly crept away, realising they wouldn't pay attention to him.  
      "Before May died, her hearing virtually disappeared, and we both learned sign language, to communicate," He explained. MJ nodded in understanding.

"Babe," Harley hissed. "Morgan asked Tony if we could sleep on the main floor, just a heads up," Peter gaped.  
"No, no no, what if they find out I'm Spider-man? What if they just find a bunch of blackmail material on me?"  
"Calm down, I'll ask Tony to lock your room, and Morgan can give you the key once we get up there," Harley assured him.

After lunch, Harley lead them to another elevator, a glass one.

 

"Holy shit!" Someone exclaimed when the doors slid open. There weren't any Avengers in the common room (kitchen and living room mixed) but the class didn't care much. They were in the same living space as the Avengers, for God's sake!  
  "Language," Ms Lantz responded in a monotone voice, but she was smiling. This was the best field trip location she'd experienced.  
"You have half an hour to explore, don't try and open the locked doors, they're private rooms, and then we'll begin on a few projects," Harley said. A calmly organised chaos broke out as they scattered around the floor.

Peter stayed with Harley, feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone being in his living space. He loved Morgan, she was an adorable genius, but he honestly didn't want his class to be there. He just wanted to spend the evening with her and Harley, watching Star Wars or Lord of the Rings.

"Peter!" Morgan's voice broke his train of thought just in time for him to pick her up.  
"Hey, baby Stark, I've missed you,"  
"You saw me last night, silly,"  
  "Am I not allowed to miss you for a day?" Peter asked. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
 "Daddy told me to give you this key, he said it's important," She whispered.

 

"Parker, why were you getting all close with Starks daughter? How does she know a nobody like you?" Flash hissed.   
   "I work with her dad, meaning I've met her before. Seriously, Flash, just accept that I work here,"  
"Never, I'm going to find something on you, Parker, I swear it,"  
  "Good luck, I'm an open book," Peter called after Flash as he walked away.

"Hey, AI lady," Flash said.  
"My name is FRIDAY,"  
"Yeah, FRIDAY, or whatever, why is this door locked?"  
"It is locked because it belongs to Peter Parker, who requested it be closed,"  
"Can you unlock it?"  
"No, it is manually locked, and you don't have high enough clearance to order me to do anything,"  
"You're fucking useless," Flash said. He looked through the windows, even if they were tinted grey and were crystallised, so anything you saw became warped.  
  "Is that Spider-man merch?" He breathed. He attempted to see more and barely saw the folded super suit on his desk.  
"Fucking nerd," He said. Was Peter Parker such a big fan of Spider-Man that he made a suit that matched his?

 

The first project was to build and program a working robot. It was simple, all you had to do was program it to move forward for a few inches.  
They had two hours.  
Peter finished his within half an hour, and it worked. For the hour and a half that remained, Peter began working on his web shooters, avoiding any questions.
    
    
      "Привет, паук," Natasha said. Peter stopped working, as did the rest of his class, and looked at her.
    

"Hello Nat," He said. The rest of the class didn't share his lack of enthusiasm but instead swarmed around her for autographs. Natasha was surprisingly nice to the kids, signing their autographs and agreeing to an interview with MJ. That was the first time Peter had seen MJ be actually happy, or pleased, or whatever she was.

"Alrighty then, children, it's getting around 5, which means dinnertime. What do you want?" Harley asked. There were a few people who shouted Chinese food or kebab. But the majority shouted:  
"Pizza!" Those were the true New Yorkers. Harley then took everyone's orders and called Pizza Hut. Natasha had asked the Avengers for their orders and repeated them to Harley.

An hour later, they were all on the couch, watching Lord of the Rings, surrounded by pizza boxes and bowls of popcorn. Even though some people in the class couldn't stand each other (Flash and Peter), the power of fantasy movies gave them all three full hours of silence.  
Peter and Harley shared a blanket, allowing them to hold hands without anyone noticing. Peter also managed to lean his head on Harley's shoulder, dozing off slowly. 

 

"It's time to change into pyjamas, y'all, I'll take care of the sleeping arrangements," Harley announced as the credits rolled. Peter woke up at Harley's sudden voice and looked around in confusion.  
"What's going on?" He asked, his voice groggy. No one answered, but Peter figured it out. He sneaked into his room, which was surprisingly tidy. He took a random t-shirt and sweatpants, not really paying attention to what the print was.  
 The sweatpants were bright pink, with small Hello Kitty faces all over them. The T-shirt seemed fine, it was white and oversized, he'd bought it in a shitty tourist shop in Brooklyn. He got changed and left the room.

"Jesus Christ Parker," Flash said, staring at the motif on his shirt. Peter looked down. _No One Knows I'm a Superhero!_ with a drawing of Spider-man underneath.  
"Uh, I got it in a tourist merchandise shop?" he tried. Flash shrugged and turned back to his friends. No one else paid any attention to his outfit. MJ was drawing everyone in their hideous clothes. Honestly, was Rosa wearing an XL tan button-up shirt and matching shorts? It surprisingly worked but was still an awful fashion decision.

"Okay, we have 15 rooms, including Peter's, so there'll be two in each. You're free to choose who you bunk with, but keep it PG, since there won't be anyone to supervise the whole night," Harley said. "Peter and I will share his room," He added. Flash looked disappointed but didn't react too much. 

 

The moment the door closed behind them, Harley kissed Peter. Peter made a surprised noise, but melted into the kiss, pulling him closer.  
"God, I've wanted to do that for so long," Harley said when they separated. Peter smiled.  
"I'm surprised more of the Avengers haven't shown up yet," he said.   
  "I told them not to bother you today, but Steve's making breakfast tomorrow, and you know how everyone eats breakfast together, so tomorrow morning is going to be hell," Harley said. Peter sighed, already dreading the morning.  
  They kissed again and were interrupted by muffled moans through the walls.  
"They didn't listen to you," Peter said.  
   "No, I can tell," Harley said.

They woke up cuddling, and Peter had a warm feeling of comfort. He barely remembered that it was supposed to be a field trip. The only thing that reminded him of the presence of his classmates was the loud chatter coming from the kitchen. It was too shrill for the Avengers but too deep to be Morgan.  
"Do you know Parker?" He heard Flash's voice.   
"Of course, he works and lives here. Do you know him?" He heard Steve say.  
"Ye-yeah, we're in the same class,"

Peter and Harley entered the kitchen and saw Steve cooking breakfast for the Avengers and Peter's class. Someone was humming the National Anthem, and Peter's gut told him it was Tony, who was pouring a lot of coffee into a pint-size mug. Natasha was wearing one of Wanda's hoodies, sitting on the table and holding a cup of tea. The class all looked surprisingly energetic for being newly awoken.

"Hey Peter, can I talk to you for a sec?" Flash asked. Peter nodded, walking into the living room.  
  "I just wanted to apologise for not believing you, calling you Penis Parker, and everything like that. Truth is, I was jealous that you had an internship at such a fancy place, and I didn't know how to channel it. So I'm sorry,"  
"I forgive you. Just don't pick on my friends or me again, because it really hurt. But thank you for apologising," Peter said. Flash smiled and blinked a few tears out of his eyes.  
"God, I've been such a douchebag,"  
  "Yeah, you have,"

**Author's Note:**

> I spent four days straight writing this, and I'm proud? I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling. This is my first work in the MCU, and I'm glad it's this cliche. Tell me if there's something I can improve, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
